Bondless
by TheScouticus
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been found as a Fighter/Sacrifice pair whose name is Bondless. Can they learn to work together as a pair, or will Bondless follow their namesake an never become a successful unit? T for mentions of viginity and Dom/sub relationships


OKAI SO

I've been on this recent update craze lately, haven't I? Well, I suddenly had this urge to create something that included both Loveless and Naruto. So here it is.

Author: TheScouticus  
Title: Bondless  
Rating: T for scenes of violence and kidnapping  
Warnings: Yaoi, violence, kidnapping, other shit  
Pairings: SasukeXNaruto, SoubiXRitsuka, OCXOC

* * *

What did running a team of mercenary missing-nins feel like to Sasuke? Well...

It felt a lot like a full-time babysitting job.

Suigetsu and Karin fought like a six-year old brother and sister. Juugo was the nine-year-old brother who kept the others in line, but didn't hesitate to shout for help from whoever might be at hand while dealing with them. Karin was clingy and bitchy, Suigetsu was clingy and needy, and Juugo was just plain clingy.

As the raven pondered this, his ears suddenly started ringing, and spotted two figures coming over the peak of the next hill. Who? All he could tell from this distance was that one was very tall, the other was of average height for a female. Then they stopped for a minute.

There's a scene change here =D

"Hey, Kai, do you think the Bondless sacrifice is strong? Or at least would be if he was trained?" A sleepy sixteen-year-old with short brown pigtails, cat-like gray eyes and a tail and ears like a cat, asked her companion, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't really know, Osamu. He must be if Seven Voices has taken an interest in him. Seven told me he's a wild one though, we should be careful, even if he doesn't have a fighter." the other one, with short, dark hair, blue eyes and the same cat-like features, shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the surrounding wilderness. _Even if we have to have a full spell-battle, this wouldn't be a good place for it. She battles best in cities._

"Can't believe this, Seven made me wake up before noon. Even Seven doesn't usually get up before noon. She couldn't even pinpoint the location. So we wander around until we find them. Then engage a battle and retreat with Bondless. Pfft, bullshit." Her tail lashed angrily back and forth as she ranted.

"Osamu."

"Yes?"

"Stop talking." Kai's ears lowered in annoyance, and he added, "That's an order."

As they came over the hill, the shorter's ears began to ring, indicating that there was another fighter unit. They had found their target. Uchiha Sasuke. The Bondless fighter unit. She tapped him on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of an approaching group of nins. This was it.

"I will greet them when we get there. Uchiha Sasuke is supposed to be a strong fighter when it comes to physical battles, along with his companions. We will engage them in a spell battle as soon as possible, then when we activate it, signal Seven and launch a retreat spell. You will send us back to Seven Voices and then we get transported back here to get the sacrifice. No fancy tricks. Got it?" When she nodded, he tugged on her leash to let her know they were continuing on.

There's a scene change here =D

"Sasuke Uchiha." The taller stated when they came face to face.

"And who are you?" Sasuke eyed his ears warily, trying to decide whether they were a threat. Suigetsu was shifting his grip on the handle of the sword on his back, while Juugo stiffened, and the redhead took repeated, fleeting glances at Osamu's collar and leash.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kai Shizure," he nodded at the nins, "and this is Kitsuke Osamu. We are Godless, unbound by codes of behavior." the brunette bowed deeply at her introduction.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow in question.

"We have come to capture you, Bondless." He unhooked the other's leash. "You may have your voice back, Osamu."

"Requesting spell battle. Do you accept?"

The raven lowered an eyebrow, curious, but grunted in acceptance, then took a fighting stance when he saw the landscape begin to change, a lot like it did during in Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Strong southern wind, whisk us back, like a few little birds." Everything went silent, and all three felt a warm wind tugging at them, and saw the surrounding wilderness get further and further away.

"We have captured Bondless. The battle is over."

* * *

And so ends this first chapter. More like a prologue actually. Whatever.

Okay, Backstory: The Seven Voices Academy, Ritsu's Fighter school is set in an alternate universe, the Loveless universe. Sasuke is the Sacrifice for the team Bondless, which is Naruto and Sasuke. Godless (Kai and Osamu) are an established, trained team, but being trained by Ritsu-sensei, like Soubi, has been mentally scarred into unopen slavery to her fighter, a habit which Kai is working on trying to break, so she will let him in on what she truly feels, not what she is expected to feel. Their ears still appear inexplicably in the Naruto world. Sasuke and Naruto may get some when they visit the loveless universe, if I decide they're both going to be virgins.


End file.
